


Fuck me like you mean it

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Sam And Dean have fun





	Fuck me like you mean it

Sam’s pinned against the wall, Dean leaving marks down his neck while he pounds into him, fucking him as hard as he could.

“God, fuck Sammy. You feel amazing.” Dean growls against his neck. “This Sammy, the soulless you. God. When you lost your soul did you lose all your inhibitions as well? Such a slut for me.”

Sam pushes up against Dean’s cock, gripping his own cock.

“Says the fucking demon I saw fucking himself on the bedpost last night.”

“You wouldn’t fuck me. And you hid all my dildos. I needed something to get off with.”

Dean thrust up again, hitting Sam’s prostate.

“if you hadn’t been a bitch all morning you would have gotten laid. God just fuck me like you mean it Dean.”

Dean grabs Sam’s hair, tugging his head back and kissing him, bruising his lips.

He picks up his pace, coming seconds later.

“Such a beautiful little slut. Right?”

Sam nods, spilling into his own hands and turning around, placing his cum covered fingers into Dean’s mouth.

“only a slut for you.”


End file.
